The purchase of wireless devices such as cellular telephones can be technologically difficult to achieve over the Internet due to the fact that service needs to be activated for a wireless device and often a telephone number needs to be ported from a previously existing cellular telephone. For example, users may often wish to delay the porting of a telephone number until they are able to transfer contact information and other data from their old cellular telephone.